


Accidentally in Love

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blue Steel!Jared, Bottom Jensen, Coming Untouched, Delicate Flower!Jensen, First Time, Hate to Love, Humor, M/M, Mockumentary!verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Jared, smidgen of dub-con in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a while back for the following prompt on the spnkink-meme:<br/>"Blue Steel!Jared fucking Delicate Flower!Jensen against the nearest available surface. Bonus points if Jensen's in the white tank and Daisy Dukes. Either mockumentary 'non-AU' or AU is fine."<br/>(http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88360.html?thread=34536488#t34536488)<br/>Polished it a bit, changed the title and here it is.<br/>You know that Mockumentary is a thing of beauty. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

"I wouldn't be surprised if that motherfucker Jared had something to do with it", Jensen blurted out, unable to contain his resentment any longer.

It struck him a second too late that the media would have a field day with his answer. He usually knew better than to let his guard down like this but the events of the past few days were starting to take their toll on him.

Feeling close to tears, he muttered an "Excuse me" and stood up, leaving the trailer and a confused interviewer behind him, who was left to ponder on the delicate sensitivity of the actor playing Dean Winchester. He had been warned what to expect, so he didn't think much of it, instead he settled comfortably in his chair to wait.

Jensen paused right outside his trailer, gazing at the sky and taking deep breaths, trying to induce the state of relaxation that he'd been training to achieve at will. It didn't work this time. He decided he needed some time alone, with his music and his yoga kit. An hour of peaceful meditation would work wonders. Everything would be alright, once he managed to quiet his mind, relax and embrace the silence.

A loud cough right behind him made him jump.

"You wouldn't be surprised if that motherfucker Jared had something to do with what exactly?" a voice growled in his ear.

Jensen felt his knees go weak at the perceived threat and cursed himself for his distraction. Usually he could hear a fly approaching a couple of yards away, yet he just allowed that motherfucker Jared to sneak up on him unnoticed. That's twice in a day he let his guard down, he mentally chastised himself and scheduled an extra hour of meditation in a sound-proof environment to make up for that.

Channeling his inner Dean, he fought back a whimper and answered with what he hoped was determination:

"Listening at doors is a nasty habit, Jared. Now, I have an interview to get back to, so--"

A large hand pressing roughly on his mouth stopped him from finishing the sentence. Jensen was too taken aback to react, and froze when that hateful voice whispered in his ear:

"About that. Better be careful what you say about me. Better be _very_ careful, Jensen." The hand on his mouth tightened momentarily in warning, before abruptly letting go.

Jensen whirled around. Jared was standing in front of him, way too close. His handsome features were twisted in a smug sneer, certain that he made his point and daring Jensen to disagree with him.  
  
Jensen swallowed and tried not to appear intimidated:

"You're not scaring me, Jared. You have no right to go around manhandling me like this. The fact that you're a big bully does not impress me at all."  
  
He had a feeling his words might have carried more weight if he did not have to crane his neck up to look at Jared. Or if he did not audibly sob every five words or so. He looked around, figuring whether he could break off at a run at this point without a dent in his masculinity. Jared was in his personal space and this little fact was making him very uncomfortable. He hated his co-star on a good day, but at that particular moment, Jensen felt his hatred burn with a dull burning pain in his stomach, his mouth going dry and his cheeks flushing.  
  
He pushed at the taller man to put some space between them but his palm hit solid muscle that did not even flinch. Instead, Jared stepped even closer, crowding him against the trailer. Jensen watched with fascinated horror as Jared brought his hand up to his face again, but instead of pressing down on his mouth, he traced Jensen's lips lightly with his fingers.  
  
"Are we clear, Jensen?" Jared said, completely ignoring Jensen's earlier words.  
  
"You're an asshole", Jensen managed.  
  
Jared watched his lips move under his fingers and then stared right into his eyes, forcing Jensen to lower his gaze. There was a bulge in Jared's jeans that did not bear thinking about and Jensen averted his eyes again, flushing even hotter.  
  
"See you, Jensen", his co-star smirked, obviously amused at his reaction, and then he was stepping back, leaving, thank god, Jensen thought, as he sighed in relief, watching him go.  
  
Jensen liked Jared as far away from him as possible. He noted with detached esthetic pleasure the elegant line of Jared's back and his long legs wrapped in tight fitting denim. Jensen was a lover of everything beautiful in nature and he could appreciate that Jared was a handsome man. He supposed it was only fair that all those hours spent at the gym and doing push-ups on set and making Jensen feel inadequate by comparison, would pay off. But he chose to believe that his appreciation of Jared's figure was magnified by the fact that Jared was walking away, putting distance between the two of them. Jensen refused to consider otherwise. He turned and headed back into the trailer, apologizing to the interviewer, with only the hint of a blush left on his cheeks.

~

Jared cornered him again the next morning, as Jensen was just stepping off his bicycle. Again, Jensen didn't notice him until he bumped right into him, but this time he had his ear-phones on and that was a good excuse. Pulling them off, Jensen asked a little breathlessly:  
  
"Jared, what are you doing?"  
  
He usually avoided Jared like the plague but recently it seemed that his co-star was the one seeking him out on purpose. Figuring he still needed assurance that he didn't blabber to the press, he sighed:  
  
"You can relax, I haven't said anything compromising to the interviewer. Regardless of what I think of you, I'm not one to wash dirty linen in public. My momma taught me better than that."  
  
Jared was looking him up and down and didn't appear to have heard a single word he said. His stare finally focused on his face ('about time, really!' Jensen thought, perturbed), and he taunted with a lazy grin:  
  
"Nice outfit, Ackles. You wear them like no other. 'M sure you got Daisy jealous. She doesn't have your legs."  
  
Jensen huffed. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Jared. Stick to one-liners. Actually, just stick to grunts, non-verbal communication is what guys like you do best", Jensen mumbled the last part out of what he hoped was Jared's earshot. He was wrong. Jared did grunt then, and also grabbed him, in a fit of rage that Jensen should have been able to see coming by now, but which nonetheless made him drop his earphones and helmet. Flustered, he tried to bend to retrieve them, but Jared's hold tightened.  
  
A part of Jensen felt rightfully annoyed that Jared was able to push him around so easily and always managed to scare him silly, sometimes only by breathing the same air as him. But no amount of reasoning stopped him from feeling - well, _scared silly,_ he supposed, and possibly even slightly sick. The weird burning sensation in the pit of his stomach was back full force, and he fell almost limp, letting Jared drag him across to his trailer, and push him inside. Could it be ulcer, Jensen wondered, so young and eating so healthy, fate was unreasonably cruel. A noise from behind alerted him to the fact that his co-star had climbed in after him, and was locking the door behind them, then turning to fix him with a dark stare. Jensen panicked. He knew that if Jared really wanted to kick his ass, he did not stand a chance. He backed away in submission, ready to take a blow to his ego if it meant getting him out of this situation. Like they were recreating their earlier encounter, Jared moved closer, still staring at him, Jensen gasped at their proximity and pushed against his chest, lowering his eyes and just like that, he got yet another confirmation that Jared was a big boy indeed.  
  
"What is going on?", Jensen said uncertainly. "Jared, what -" He could not process the information that Jared was hard, that he was aroused, standing so close to him, maybe the idea of beating him up turned him on, could he be that sick? He felt tears pooling in his eyes, despite his attempts to keep them at bay.

 

Jared watched Jensen tremble in front of him, while staring fearfully at his cock. It would have been funny if he wasn't so painfully turned on. The worst part was that he felt he'd been walking around with a semi-permanent boner ever since he laid eyes on Mr. 'Sensitive / Clueless / Daisy-Dukes-are-the-new-black' Ackles. At this rate, he'd have to change the name of his signature look to Jared 'Blue Balls of Steel' Padalecki. 'Having Jensen bounce on his cock' had recently upgraded from an idle 'think-of-it-occasionally-when-masturbating' kind of fantasy to an absolute requirement for his physical and mental well-being. The idea that Jensen might refuse him didn't even enter his mind. Although he never specifically stated it as such, Jared harbored the belief that all people, regardless of gender or sexual orientation, would jump at the opportunity to have sex with him. Wig or no wig.  
  
Hell, he rarely needed a pick-up line.

  
But things didn't appear to be going his way with Jensen, so he figured he should maybe channel Sam Winchester a little bit, to calm a very skittish Jensen, before he started crying or bolted in terror. Sure, his cock was a monster, but he did not think it warranted such a reaction.  
  
"Hey, Jensen, look here", he said, smiling in what he hoped was a friendly manner, clasping the shorter man's shoulder.  
  
Jensen flinched visibly at the touch and looked up at him pleadingly, with wide, tear-filled eyes, freckles standing out even more than usual on his pale face. And just like that, Jared's resolve to attempt to communicate verbally flew out the window, proving his co-star right after all. He lunged at Jensen, pinning him bodily against the wall and brought his mouth hungrily down on his. He barely registered Jensen whimpering in shock, maybe trying to push against him, but he ignored all that in favor of deepening the kiss, devouring those plush lips that he had to jack off to after having touched them the other day.  
  
Despite everything, Jared wasn't an asshole. Well, he was an asshole, but not the kind of asshole who forced people into sex. As he kept Jensen trapped and tongue-fucked his mouth thoroughly, Jared made sure  that Jensen loved every dirty second of it, and his large hands, moving all over his co-star's body finally grasped the physical confirmation of it. Jensen was hard and growing still harder under Jared's attention.

~  
Of course Jensen's gorgeous mouth was saying otherwise. Of course. Jared never considered himself a lucky man. He had to leave LA for bloody Vancouver, he had to learn to speak Canadian, for god's sake. And now that he had the embodiment of his sex dreams in his arms, the little shit was asking Jared to stop, please, let's forget about this, it's a mistake, he doesn't want this. When Jared drew his attention to the erection straining the already tight Daisy Dukes that played a major role in shattering Jared's self control, Jensen shook his head and mumbled that it was just an accident. Jared dragged his nails slowly over Jensen's crotch, watching his co-star's reaction intently. Head thrown back, Jensen gasped and shuddered, even as he grabbed Jared's wrist to make him stop.  
  
"That's some accident you've got there, Jensen", Jared smirked. "I've got an accident of my own right here, to match yours", he leered, palming his own cock. He stopped himself just in time before he bragged that his is probably bigger. Jensen might not take kindly to that. Instead he lowered his head and brushed his lips across Jensen's neck, sucking enthusiastically at the soft flesh, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to cause another full-body shudder in his very willing victim. Jensen tried to utter another protest, but what came out was a non-word, which sounded like an encouragement, even to his own ears.  
  
Jared growled in reply and started rubbing Jensen's cock through his pants, while whispering against his neck: "Accidents don't just happen accidentally."  
  
~  
Jensen was officially a few fries short of a Happy Meal. There was no other explanation for the fact that he was just standing there, allowing Jared to... well, frankly to _violate_ him with his huge beastly hands and his talented and sinful - no, his disgusting, quite disgusting tongue, instead of kicking him in the balls and running away. The only explanation that Jensen could come up with before his brain short-circuited was that it felt good. So _good_ , so mind-meltingly fantastic that Jensen reckoned his entire life has been a joke. Because it shouldn't feel so good being touched and pleasured by someone he found insufferable and whose mere presence made him sick. It shouldn't make him want to get down on his knees in front of the loathsome bastard and take his cock as deep into his mouth and down his throat as it could possibly go (and Jensen had seen enough to know it _would_ go a long way). His stomach gave a jolt at the very thought and that's when it hit Jensen like a freight train - his reaction to Jared, the burning sickness in his stomach, it wasn't, nor has it ever been revulsion, it was always desire.

He pushed at Jared's chest again, this time with real intent. Jared took a step back, his lips leaving Jensen's neck and he instantly missed their warmth. But before Jared could lunge forward again, Jensen slipped down gracefully, between Jared and the wall, his mouth at level with his crotch and Jared moans brokenly. Jensen took his sweet time undoing Jared's belt, enjoying the moment of power over his co-star. Jared was staring down at him with an inscrutable expression on his face, Jensen couldn't identify it because he had never seen it before. There was no hint of arrogance or mockery in his co-star's eyes and that alone made him almost unrecognizable. In fact Jensen thought there might be a hint of insecurity and vulnerability underneath the haze of arousal. It might be Jensen's turn to smirk, but Jensen chose not to. His hands gently pulled Jared's cock out, choking back a gasp as he looked him over, running his hand over the impressive length a few times before guiding it into his mouth. Jensen started sucking slowly and sensually, looking through his lashes up at Jared, who groaned in frustration and tried to thrust, faster, deeper, but Jensen stilled him firmly, hands on his hips as he set the pace. And Jared, amazingly, let him, his hands clutching at Jensen's hair the only sign of his desperation. Jensen smiled then, his lips stretched around Jared's cock, slurping greedily around it and letting it slide out of his lips, only to mouth at the tip. The dazed look on Jared's face made him even bolder so he playfully rubbed the precum-dripping tip over his lips lazily, chuckling at Jared's wounded noise. The next thing he knows is that he's getting a very up-close-and-personal view of the arm-rest of his couch and his pants are being honest-to-god ripped from his ass, a huge hand pressing him down and now it's his turn to be a desperate writhing mess.  
  
~  
There's only so much that Jared could take. He usually took pride in his self-discipline, as he was happy to tell anyone who would listen: he wakes up every morning at 5 am to work out, and on days when he's scheduled to act an emotional scene he refrains from masturbating. That's all part of his process. But Jensen's teasing was something he valiantly tried but ultimately failed to resist. Seeing him on his knees, his gorgeous lips shining with spit and precum, as he worshiped his cock, while looking up at him coyly, that's way more than he ever signed up for. Jared frowned as he realized that Jensen seemed like a stranger to him at that moment, devoid of his usual expression when looking at Jared, always a mix of distrust and apprehension. A very desirable stranger who looked up at him through absurdly long eyelashes and ridiculously pretty green eyes, clouded with desire and playful mischief. It occurred to him that this was probably the only time he'd get to see this side of Jensen, and with that thought, a bitter and unexpected pain broke through the haze of his arousal to tug at his heart, which he pushed away but mentally filed to be dwelt on later. Later, when he won't have an eager dick doing the thinking for him.

His downstairs brain, in charge again, gave free reign to the caveman impulse of flipping Jensen over the back of the couch then ripping into those short pants of his like he'd been dying to, exposing his naked ass. Jared was not expecting Jensen to be naked underneath those daisy dukes - and the sight made him freeze momentarily, dropping the half-torn pants, leaving them hanging around Jensen's thighs. Jensen half turned from where he was bent over the couch and gave Jared a challenging look.  
  
"You wore these on purpose, didn't you?" Jared says, voice wrecked.  
  
"I didn't", Jensen countered happily. "I just don't like feeling restrained. I like the feel of denim on my - oh fuck, Jared. Ahhh!"  
Jensen's words ended on a high-pitched wail, his hands gripping the material of the couch, at the unexpected sensation of a tongue slurping messily at his hole. Jared seemed hellbent to return Jensen's earlier favor but he wasn't fooling around. Both of his huge palms held his ass cheeks apart in an iron grip, while his tongue poked and prodded at the small puckered entrance, until the muscles gave way and he stabbed inside, caressing at the velvety walls.  
  
Satisfied with the broken noises Jensen was making, Jared eventually pulled out, licking the bruised rim a little to soothe the burn, and stood up. Tugging impatiently at Jensen's tank top, he pulled it over his head, Jensen lazily allowing it, and then hurriedly took his own t-shirt off.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you, Jensen", Jared announced, going for matter-of-fact, but managing only a breathless plea.  
  
"Jared -", Jensen started, voice half-muffled by the couch.  
  
"What?" Jared asked roughly, fearing Jensen had changed his mind.  
  
"I don't have any lube", Jensen muttered. "And I'm not letting you put that monster in me without lube."  
  
Jared laughed with relief and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Oh baby, I came prepared", he said, his usual smirk back in place.  
  
"Oh really?" Jensen countered. "Were you so sure I was gonna put out?"  
  
Jensen's prissy voice was really at odds with the fact that he was bent over a piece of furniture, naked ass in the air. He really was quite adorable, Jared decided, his smirk turning into a fond smile. He slapped his ass a couple of times, watching the full cheeks bounce, and kissed the reddened hot skin. Then he told Jensen, because he figured he needed to know:  
  
"I was sure you'll put out. But I wasn't sure if - I'd have the courage to ask you. At least until today."  
  
He pressed a lubed finger inside Jensen, fully and sharply, to stop him from dwelling on those words. Jensen cursed and arched up, moaning, and Jared embarrassed himself further by dropping down to place a quick kiss at the small of his back.

"So you're not....", Jensen tried, "you might not be... the arrogant super-confident jerk I thought you - Oh!" - Jared added another finger, twisting it expertly inside - "Ohh Jared, that's it, right there-" - Jensen trailed off into a series of moans and Jared gave no reply, focused on preparing and stretching him thoroughly.

Jensen lost himself to the feeling of Jared's fingers stretching him, his other hand caressing all over his body like he can't get enough of him. It still felt surreal, that Jared wanted him, and that he wanted Jared too, just as bad. But Jared's hands and lips on him spoke of more than mindless lust, at least that's what Jensen wanted to think. Although his brain has mostly shut down, blood rushing down to his cock, Jensen furrowed his brow at the thought of Jared just fucking him and walking away. Jared had been watching his face, half turned towards him, and mistook his frown.  
  
"Do you like what I'm doing to you, Jensen?" he asked.

"Fuck yes", Jensen hastened to reassure him, and rubbed his ass teasingly against Jared's hand.  
  
Jared made a noise like he was _done_ and kicked Jensen's legs further apart, hastily lubing his cock. When Jared finally breached him, sinking into him in a smooth thrust, Jensen opened his mouth on a silent scream, back arching. Jared didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt, and then he stilled, his gripping fingers bruising Jensen's hips, panting with the effort of not moving. Jensen appreciated the gesture but it didn't seem to be helping. Jared felt impossibly huge inside him, it hurt and burned, and Jensen choked back a sob. He felt hurt that Jared did not ask him if he was ready before he just shoved in, that he did not even think to ask if Jensen ever did it with a man before. Jensen hadn't. But he had often fantasized about it. In retrospect, those fantasies were wishful thinking compared to the brutal reality and pain of it.  He felt Jared behind him shaking slightly with the strain of not moving, so Jensen could adjust to his girth. Fruitlessly he tried to shift and twist, in an effort to loosen some of the pressure, but Jared held him down.  
  
"Damnit, Jared, you're so big", Jensen whined, struggling to keep tears from falling.  
  
"Oh, I know. You're welcome", came Jared's smug reply. Jensen didn't have to see his face to know he was currently sporting his trademark smirk.  
  
"Uhh -  maybe you could -- I mean -  maybe we could try something else. I could suck you off, or we could rub against each other -"

Jared actually laughed out loud.

"Awesome of you to offer, Jensen - and these are both tempting offers coming from you, but I'm gonna have to turn them down in favor of fucking your sweet ass. It's a bit late to change gears now, train's already left the station." His voice growing gentler, and relaxing his grip on Jensen's hips, he continued: "It'll get better, love. You just need to relax. I can tell it's your first time, baby. Don't worry, I'm gonna make you feel so good. I'm gonna make you crazy for it."  
  
Leaning down, Jared laid soft kisses along Jensen's spine, his hands circling his waist and rubbing slowly over his stomach. Gradually, Jensen relaxed, his muscles gave in and Jared felt it immediately. Without waiting for the verbal cue, he pulled out, then slammed back in with a pleased moan, setting a rough pace, and making special efforts to brush against Jensen's prostate. He wanted to keep his promise to Jensen, and he wanted this to happen again and again. He'd been lusting for Jensen for way too long and now that he finally had him right where he wanted him, whimpering so prettily, stuffed full of his cock, he wanted to make it last. But there was no way he was gonna make it last this first time, Jensen felt too good around him and the sight of him like this was enough to push him over the edge faster than he wished, so he would really like another chance. Or 100+. He drew his breath sharply when he felt Jensen pushing back against him, wiggling his ass and throwing his head back wantonly. All these were good, very good signs in Jared's book.

"Fuck, Jensen, you're so...", he stammered, "you feel so good."  
  
Jensen threw him a smouldering look over his shoulder, and Jared bent to press a heated kiss to the side of his face. A random thought flashed through his brain, that they’ve only ever kissed once as a hasty prelude to fucking and where Jared comes from, that's not usually the start of a lasting relationship. The less conservative part of his mind suggested that they could make up for it later.

But right then, what Jared needed most of all, was to wreck Jensen, ruin him for everyone else. He shifted and repositioned himself so he could push his cock even deeper into Jensen's tight heat, hammering his prostate on every thrust, Jensen crying out in pleasure at the new position. He leaned down so that his body covered Jensen's completely, and started to pound into him viciously. Jensen couldn't move even if he wanted to, not that he wanted to, the new position impaled him on Jared's cock so fully that his prostate was almost constantly stimulated - he felt completely overpowered and forced to surrender to an almost unbearable pleasure. It was too much but somehow not enough, and Jensen wished he could bring a hand to his aching cock which was getting just enough pressure from being squeezed against the couch to make Jensen really fucking desperate, but not enough to actually make him come. But Jared would have none of that, allowing him no leverage as he just held him down and made him take it.  
  
They were both moaning, moans punctuated by the slap of skin against skin and the couch was rattling, threatening to tip over.  
  
The noises they were making could be heard outside, if someone were to pass by their trailer, but Jared and Jensen were a bit too distracted by each other to consider this. Neither of them had any thought to spare for the fact that they had both missed their 8 am call by about 20 minutes. It would have been a considerable leap of logic for them at that point to deduce that the director had sent a PA to look for them, a PA who was currently standing right outside Jensen's trailer, fitting her spare key in case of emergency into the lock, and pushing the door open slowly, the expression on her face changing from apprehensive to shocked to excited in a matter of seconds. Jensen's eyes were screwed shut, his face was half-buried in the couch, so he couldn't have seen her anyway, but Jared - Jared _could_ , if he only turned slightly. But at that particular moment, he was too focused on preventing Jensen from touching his cock and getting himself off - pinning Jensen's arms roughly above his head and growling in his ear that he was going to come on his cock alone, and Jared won't stop fucking him until he does, and the dangerous edge in Jared's voice almost did make Jensen come.  
  
They were definitely too preoccupied to hear the light whirring sound of a camera being turned on in the trailer. A light flashed, but that went unnoticed too. A second light flashed - and Jared flinched slightly, he was about to turn, but at that exact same moment Jensen cried out and thrashed in his grip, shaking with the force of his orgasm, and Jared followed, just as vocally, cock pulsing deep inside Jensen. Both of them slumped over the couch, Jared on top of Jensen, spent and breathing raggedly. A third light flashed. This time they both saw it, but they both figured they were seeing things, still riding their high, and just beginning to come down. Jensen's brain slowly restarted and started humming Taylor Swift's "Sparks fly".  
  
The PA left noiselessly, closing the door softly behind her with a nasty grin on her face. Once outside, she debated whether she should knock on the door and loudly announce that they're wanted on set, but eventually she decided to let them bask in the afterglow while they still could.

~

It was too bad the PA didn’t stick around. She missed the best part. After a few seconds in which Jensen was nearly crushed to death under his co-star, but felt too boneless and content to do anything about it - Jared stood on shaky legs and helped Jensen up. If he wanted to make up for lost time, he’d better start right away. He traced his fingers lightly over his co-star's freckles and kissed him slowly, intently, and possessively. Jensen returned the kiss full-force, pulling Jared close. They were sweaty and messy and smelled of come and they both wrinkled their noses in distaste. But they were grinning like idiots and couldn’t stop touching each other.  
  
Meanwhile, the PA, who was once turned down by Jensen when she asked him to go bowling (what she really wanted was to get into his pants, but Jensen secretly hated bowling so it was really a case of miscommunication), was making plans to sell her pictures. She loved the show and she loved her job, but hell hath no fury, and she figured Jared and Jensen's huge egos could take some humbling.

 

This story started with an accident, and it's only fitting that it should officially end right here, with an accident waiting to happen, because we live in a world where accidents _do_ happen, and whether they happen accidentally or not, that's a question above this story's paygrade.

But let's cheat a little bit and look into the future:  
  
Tomorrow's edition of The Province will feature all three of those compromising pictures (slightly censored) with the colorful headline: **"Supernatural Scandal! Jared Blue Steel Padalecki and Delicate Flower Jensen Ackles caught on camera doing the dirty".** All major newspapers will soon pick up this headline, as well as the pictures, and they'll run lengthy features on this new hot topic. The network executives will spend long hours in meetings trying to agree whether this will be the axe that kills the show or the boost that will make ratings soar.  
  
But here’s the really cool part. Jared and Jensen won’t care. Sure, they’ll be ridiculed and people will make jokes about them and abruptly stop talking whenever they enter a room. But that’s okay because if anyone knows they’re ridiculous, it’s them. Jensen will still wear mud masks and listen to the kind of whale music that makes Jared roll his eyes and he will continue to climb on top of his trailer to meditate. Jared will still work out like a maniac, sometimes even in the middle of shooting a scene, he will still practice his signature look and arrange his wig in front of the mirror and he will still put Jeremy Carver on hold every chance he gets. But Jared and Jensen will no longer avoid each other, and they will take to running lines together and discuss the show and the characters, and even go out for drinks with Misha. A second behind the scenes documentary, shot a few months after, presents all three of them in a much more favorable light, mostly because they had time in advance to prepare. In a weird coincidence, however, Misha still manages to start a fire.

 

 THE END 

Comments very much appreciated. Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
